This relates generally to displays for electronic devices, and more particularly, to displays with optical films that ensure sunglass-friendly viewing.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, an electronic device may have an organic light-emitting diode display based on organic-light-emitting diode pixels or a liquid crystal display based on liquid crystal pixels.
Conventional liquid crystal displays and light-emitting diode displays may emit linearly polarized light. This may cause problems for users that view the display while wearing polarized sunglasses. Polarized sunglasses may only pass light of a given orientation. Depending on the orientation of display, the light emitted by the display may therefore not be visible to a user wearing sunglasses.
Optical films are sometimes included in displays to promote sunglass-friendly viewing. However, conventional optical films may undesirably reduce the intensity of light emitted from the display and lead to color differences in the display depending on the orientation of the display.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays for sunglass-friendly viewing.